


Thirty minutes to Skaradosh

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Star Wars: Princess Leia (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: Evaan had always held the Princess Organa in the highest regard. It was frustrating the hell to watch Leia just decide to do reckless things like offer herself up as hostage in exchange for a single Alderaanian refugee, but Evaan respected her. And against all her better impulses, Evaan was beginning to like her, too.





	Thirty minutes to Skaradosh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



“You can’t offer yourself as a hostage,” Evaan had said, as soon as Leia told her the plan.

“Yes I can,” said Leia, “And I will. And that’s final.”

What was Evaan supposed to say to that? She loved and respected Breha Organa and the whole Alderaanian royal family - surely it was her duty to stop Leia from doing something this stupid. And yet, she was loyal to the Alderaanian throne before the Resistance, the galaxy, before anything else. If Leia told her to help with this ridiculous plan, then she had to help.

 _You told her off for being too cold, for not weeping for Alderaan_ , Evaan told herself, bitterly. _Now she offers herself up to the Empire to save a single Alderaanian life. Isn’t this what you wanted?_

They were on their way to Skaradosh, where Leia was going to give herself up to the Empire in exchange for an Alderaanian refugee. They’d hitched a ride with a larger ship instead of travelling in their tiny two-person fighter, which meant that for once they could both get some sleep. They were tired enough to just pass out on the cramped side-by-side beds and not stir until they reached their destination, but they were both still awake. Leia, because she was typing out messages to someone or other, and Evaan because she was wrestling with what the fuck she was supposed to do now. She was furious that Leia was even considering this, and that because Leia had said so, Evaan was going along with it, too. But she’d been so hard on Leia when they met just a few weeks ago, and she had been so, so wrong, and now she was supposed to help Leia march to her death.

“Is there something on my face?” Leia asked, dryly.

Evaan blinked. She was just sitting cross-legged on the bed, facing towards Leia where she was curled up at the head of her own bed, tapping at the holopad on her knees. Evan didn’t realise she’d been staring. She might be filled with inner turmoil over here, but she also hadn’t slept in days.

“If you’re thinking of trying to talk me out of it, don’t,” Leia said, without looking up. “You should know by now that there’s no point arguing over that.”

“No, I know that very well.”

Leia chuckled, a low, warm sound, and flicked her eyes upwards to meet Evaan’s for a moment. Evaan felt it like a physical thing, still a shock to have the Princess look at her with such affection. Then Leia turned her attention back to the pad in her hands.

Evaan took a deep breath. “Your Highness, I don’t want to interrupt you if your work is important, but I need to say something.”

Leia blinked at her for a moment, and put the pad down beside her. “No, it’s not important. Just wanted to wrap up a few things before I go tomorrow.”

“What could be more important than sending your last messages before you _give yourself up as a hostage?_ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have interrupted.”

Leia shuffled over to Evaan’s bed - not a long way to travel in their small room - and sat opposite Evaan, her legs crossed in a mirror image of the other woman. She reached over and closed her hands around Evaan’s, sending another jolt up her spine.

“What have I been trying to tell you?” Leia asked. One corner of her mouth quirked up in a half-smile. “The whole reason I’m offering myself up as a hostage is because the needs of any single one Alderaanian is as important to me as anything else. So what do you need to say?”

Evaan could only gape at her a moment before she blurted out “I was _so wrong_ about you.”

To her shock and increasing discomfort, Leia gave that warm chuckle again, and didn’t let go of her hands. “Yes, you were completely wrong about me.”

This was what made Leia so charming and so infuriating. She was blunt and fearless and went straight to the point, the kind of leader that Evaan would follow into battle without a second thought even if she weren’t Alderaanian royalty. And yet she did it while holding Evaan’s hands; it went completely against what a Princess was supposed to be. She couldn’t just see Leia as a Princess any more, not after everything they’d been through together and the way Leia insisted on looking at her like a friend instead of a subject or a soldier. And Evaan wasn’t sure what to do when she was starting to like Leia in ways that she was never supposed to think about the monarch.

“I need to say that I’m sorry,” Evaan said at last, when she managed to get her tongue unstuck. “I’m so sorry that I ever accused you of not caring about Alderaan. It was out of line, to begin with, and it was completely wrong. I see how much you care now.”

“Well, you’d have to be a fool to miss it,” Leia said.

Evaan blinked. “You’re not giving yourself up to prove it to me, are you? Because I already thought this was stupid but that’s _really stupid_.”

“Evaan, no -”

“You’re a Princess, you don’t have to prove _anything_ to me! It’s on me to learn to respect _you_. And anyway, you don’t have to prove to me that you care about Alderaan any more, I get it. Do you realise what I’ve seen you do? I watched you defy the Rebellion, trick them all to escape so you could help more refugees, and I helped you do it even though it was stupid and…”

“I know, I know -”

“And I see it in everything you do, your Highness, every day. I should of known, I just have to look at you to see how much you miss Alderaan, it’s written all over you, you don’t have to prove any -”

Evaan had to stop, suddenly, because Leia had let go of her hands, grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her.

It was like her head was filled with static. Her whole world had narrowed down to Leia’s mouth against hers, soft and setting every nerve in her lips buzzing. She opened her mouth a fraction and then Leia was there, too, her tongue hot and insistent against Evaan’s, opening up to her as easily as Leia gave her everything else.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, some part of Evaan was thinking that this was all terribly inappropriate. Evaan decided that it could shut up.

After what felt like too long and not long enough, Leia finally eased herself away from Evaan and sat back on her heels with a smug half-smile. “I’m giving myself up because it’s the right thing to do. But trust me when I say that I really, _really_ don’t want to leave you.”

Evaan gaped at her. “You can’t _kiss me_ and then _still_ tell me I have to back you up when you give yourself up to the fucking _Empire_.”

Leia threw her head back and laughed. “Of course not,” she smiled, tracing the shape of Evaan’s jawline and then pulling her in for another quick kiss. “I was never going to let them keep me. You’re going to rescue me instead.”

Evaan raised a sceptical eyebrow even as her heart leapt with hope. “You have a plan?”

“I have enough of a plan.”

Evaan groaned and flopped back on the bed. “One of these days you’re going to kill me with all the adventure, Princess.”

Leia climbed right back on top of her and kissed her again and again, until Evaan couldn’t think about Alderaan or the danger or this stupid mission or _anything_ any more, just the Princess - _Leia_ \- here and warm and real in her arms. When Evaan was clinging to her, beginning to gasp, Leia raised her head and brushed her hair - even more messy now - out of her eyes.

“You trust me, don’t you?” Leia said, with a twinkle in her eyes.

In the space of a few weeks, they’d both lost their home, and Evaan had gone from respecting the Princess and hating her, to being terrified of the woman’s recklessness and determination, to actually starting to like her, to… _this_. She was still just as convinced that Leia was going to be the end of her one day, refusing the protection of a guard like any royal should, but that was who Leia was. Evaan liked her too much now to want her to be anyone else.

“I’d trust you to the ends of the galaxy, Leia,” Evaan said, at last, and pulled her in close to hold on to her as long as she could before they flew back into danger again.


End file.
